Reality's Confinement
by saphirearella
Summary: Slash. Zak S/Zak M. He was the ultimate controller, so then, it would only be fair that something could have absolute power over him as well..


He could control any cryptid he wanted to. He was all-powerful, a controller. And it would make sense, that of course, something could control him, as well.

When they were together, reality became disorted. Windows melted, doors appeared on the floor, and snow fell inside. Matter and anti-matter clash. But when the controller takes control of something else, the energy radiating off of the subject of control is the same as the controller. Reality is fine, safe. Solid objects don't melt.

Of course, not he would know any of this, until he tried.

Zak Monday was sitting in his dark realm. It was realm where the sun shone at night, and the moon lit the day. He sat on a twisted tree trunk, bored out of his wits. He held up the Fang. He had been wanting to try something. He could take control of cryptids and cause them pain, but what if he could control it, focus it? Maybe he could control cryptids just like Zak Saturday could. He had been practicing for weeks, and it had finally seemed as though he had it. He could finally control cryptids, force them to do his bidding, which was a helpful skill already, but not what he had tried for. If he was Kur in his world, then surely Zak Saturday was Kur in his own world, too, right? Then..Kur's a cryptid. Should he not be able to control him then?

He tried. He knew that the barrier between his realm and Zak Saturday's was large, but, maybe, his power could transcend the dimensions...

**Zak Saturday's P.O.V.**

Fisk and I were sitting in the living room of our airship, watching Weirdworld. Yeah, so our biggest enemy was the host, but besides the numerous times he's tried to kill me, my family, or destroy the world as we know it, it's some pretty good TV. I am doing research, in a way. I'm watching a show about cryptids and where they can be found. What's wrong with that? A face wash commercial comes on. I have no idea how she gets the water from her hands to her face. I tried once, when I got mud on my face. I tossed it completely over my shoulder and onto the floor.

All is well until I get a headache. It's bearable, at first, but then it escalates. I hold my head and moan with pain and Fisk turns off the TV, and asks of my wellbeing with a questioning grunt. The headache gets worse still. I get up and walk to the training room to find my mom. The doors open automatially, but the headache worsens. My head pulses, throbs, I can't see. My head is clouded by someone else's thoughts. A voice that sounds so familiar enters my head, but I can't make out anything now. I don't know what I'm doing. I fall to the ground. Everything goes black, but I know I'm still conscious.

"Zak!" Or at least I think that's what I hear. White noise fills my head. A hand is placed on my shoulder. I scream in pain. There's a pulsing inside and a crushing feeling outside. Someone continues screaming what I believe to be my name.

The pain stops. I rise up from the ground. I can see again. I see my mother's worried face over me, turning to shock as she stares at my eyes. Someone's thoughts are echoing, piercing my thoughts. They tell me to go to my room, which I do. I walk slowly and lifelessly, focused on fulfilling this wish. I don't know why I'm doing this, why it seems so important to me to do this, but the voice says to, so I do.

When I get there, someone so familiar is sitting on my bed, smiling. In my haze, I can't recall. My voice comes out soft, shy, like back when I was 6. I lean forward to ask the question.

"Who are you..?" It doesn't answer. It leans forward, too, but it wears a smile. I wonder to myself. Is it a mirror?

Another thought pierces my head, but the figure lays on my bed and moves his mouth with the words.

**Zak Monday's P.O.V**

He has come. It has worked, and I lay on his bed and smile. I order him again, I want him to lay on the bed with me, to hold him. He obeys. His eyes glow green and he lays next to me, curling up like a small child. He is adorable. I make him smile. His smile is sweet and shy and not too big or small. His voice is soft. He is so cute. I brush a piece of hair from his face and kiss him on the cheek. I command him to kiss me. He does so willingly. His lip quivers and he leans forward to peck my lips. His lips are warm and soft. I kiss him again. He resumes his content, lifeless expression, and he lays a few minutes longer on my chest, before I allow him to return to the kitchen to prevent further worry. I drop my control. He won't remember a thing that happened while he was under control. I leave out the window. My control of him opened my portal so I could get out. There was riphole in the realms when I controlled him through the dimensions.

Review if you enjoyed :) I have been missing this series recently and decided to write another fanfic. Does anyone know where I can watch it? :O I miss it so much. I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
